


Cherri On Top

by F2M



Category: No Fandom, Real Person Fiction, sex - Fandom
Genre: Bus Sex, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Creampie, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Public Sex, Sugar Daddy, Underage Sex, casino - Freeform, sixteen, teen slut, teen whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F2M/pseuds/F2M
Summary: Cherri and Amber are two 16 yr old sluts who go out hunting older men at the casino. They end up having a dreamy.... and CREAMY... night out.





	Cherri On Top

My friend Amber and I have always liked to tease men. Ever since we turned fourteen we became acutely aware of the way men’s eyes would linger upon our tightly swelling breasts, our firm thighs that we liked to show off in tiny skirts, and our little round asses that would jut out enticingly when we wore heels. We’d go out together – movies, shops, even simply walking down the street, coyly swinging our hips from side to side, letting the wind lift our tiny skirts to display our pert ass cheeks, to let the world know we were hot and ripe for the taking. We loved it when men would wolf whistle out of car windows, and when, in public places, hands would reach for our asses, we pretended to be shocked and indignant, but we loved it.

On our 16th birthday, Amber’s brother got us both fake ID’s. We’d originally planned to go clubbing, but Amber decided the Casino was the best place to flirt with mature guys.  
“Come on,” said Amber. “Let’s make ourselves look irresistible.” We put on extremely short and skin-tight dresses that barely covered our asses and tiny G-string panties. Then we slipped on our highest heels and painted our lips full and plump with wet gloss.  
“Perfect,’ said Amber as we gazed at our slutty reflections in the mirror. Then she surprised me by leaning in and kissing me open-mouthed on the lips. I’m not usually into girls, but her lips were soft and plump, and the way she ran her tongue over my lips lingeringly aroused me.  
“Mmm,” she said. “Even I want to fuck that mouth, babe.” I was all for taking her up on that offer, but she laughed and pulled me out the door. “Come on, we’ll be late.”  
As we waited for a bus that would take us to the Casino, amber pulled two lollipops out of her purse and handed me one. “Suck on this and their pants will barely be able to contain their cocks!” she said, sniggering.  
When the bus door opened, the driver’s eyes were popping out of his head as we climbed aboard, licking our lollipops slowly and teasingly.

The bus was very full, however – not a single seat spare. Amber sighed and reached up for handle hanging from the ceiling to steady her. As she reached, her dress rose so high that her ass and a tiny triangle of her little pink-G-string front was exposed to the people across the aisle. Amber was well aware of this and smiled at me before taking another slow lick of her lollipop.  
I was about to reach for another handle when a grey-haired, middle-aged man who had been leering at us beckoned to me.  
“You’re welcome to sit on my lap, sugar.” I looked down and saw a huge bulge in his jeans – he was obviously rock-hard from the display amber and I were putting on.  
He slapped his knees invitingly, grinning lewdly. I hesitated, but Amber leaned over and whispered to me “see if you can make the old guy jizz.” I giggled and slid over to the middle-aged perve. My dress rode up as I sat down lightly on his lap.  
A bump in the rode made me fall back against him, my dress riding up further and his hard cock pressing up against my tiny panties.  
He moaned and brought his left arm around me to help ‘steady’ me. The motion aroused me, and I responded by wiggling my arse against his bulge.  
“What’s your name, sugar?” the man murmured against my ear  
“Cherri,” I replied. “Same flavour as this lollipop.” I sucked on it demonstratively. Amber smirked at as and copied me, sucking deeply on her lollipop. The man stared between us, almost drooling, and then, as though unable to help himself, reached down and subtly undid he zipper of his pants. I sucked in my breath as I felt him pull aside his jocks and let his cock spring loose beneath me.  
I was feeling extremely naughty and horny with the idea of getting an old guy off in public, so I wiggled again, letting my dress ride up further. His cock was now pressing directly against my panties, which were becoming wet with my horny juices. His other hand came around from underneath, and I could feel his fingers rubbing my cunt through the flimsy material of my panties. I gasped as he Suddenly pulled aside my panties and began lightly rubbing my clit. I moaned with pleasure and squirmed against him. I felt his finger probe below my clit and then delve deep into my wet pussy.  
“Oh!” I gasped in surprise. Amber giggled. He stuck another fat finger inside me and I squirmed as dove around inside my now soaking cunt. I lifted myself up slightly from his lap, and he took the opportunity to position his cock so that it was pointing straight up at me, before bringing me back down on is raw, rock hard rod. He used his one hand to guide his cock so that the tip slid inside my pussy. His cock was huge, and he strained against my tight cunt, trying to get more of himself inside me.  
I was in full horny-slut mode now, so to help him, I lifted myself up slightly again, and sat down hard, penetrating myself completely on his dick.  
He let out a loud moan, drawing attention from the passengers around us. I pulled my dress down over my thighs so that people wouldn’t see his raw dick deep inside my soaking cunt.  
When other people looked awkwardly away, I began to rock and squirm, so that his cock could explore my warm insides. I felt its tip rub against my cervix and moaned again. He held me tightly around the waist with one arm, and put his other hand between my legs, rubbing my clit. He was panting hard against my ear and bucking beneath me, trying to get as deep inside me as he possibly could.  
He had both hands on my hips now, pushing me back and forward on his cock, breathing frantically in my ear.  
Suddenly, he held me tight against him, burying his cock the deepest it could reach inside me. He let out a soft moan and I felt his dick pulsating warm cum inside me. I felt some trepidation - I knew it wasn't safe to fuck a stranger without protection, and even worse to let and old perv cum inside you. But it was too late, and a part of me loved feeling, dirty, slutty and used. He stayed inside me until his pulsating had completely abated and his cock had started to soften. Then he slipped out of me and zipped up his pants. "You dirty little whore," he whispered in my ear

The bus slowed; we had reached the casino. I stood up unsteadily. The old man slapped my ass in thanks for my services. I could feel his cum running out of my cunt and pooling in my panties. Some of it ran down my leg, and I wondered if anyone could see this.  
I felt both embarrassed and excited at the prospect.  
Amber giggled again and took my hand as she led me out the bus, towards the door of the casino. The bouncer looked us over suspiciously when we handed him our fake I.D.  
"You two over eighteen?"  
"It says so right there," Amber replied coyly. She fluttered her eyelashes at him and thrust her chest out so that he could see the outline of her nipples against the taught material of her dress. I pouted at him. He relented and waved us through.  
The casino was busy tonight, full of many good-looking men and women, young and old. Amber and I had already drawn many gazes I felt my cunt throb, needing more, wondering who my next target should be. But first I needed to clean up the cum dripping down my thighs. I motioned to the women's bathroom, and Amber followed me.  
"I can't believe you made that old guy on the bus cream himself," Amber whispered to me, as we entered the bathroom.  
"He didn't just cream himself," I replied. Her eyes widened. "You didn't." Her hand reached under my dress, felt the dripping cum through my panties. Her eyes widened when she realised that I was telling the truth. Her fingers aroused me.  
"Cherri! That could have been dangerous!" she exclaimed, but her fingers probed beneath my panties, slipped into my cum-soaked cunt  
"I know," I gasped, "but couldn't help it," I said. "He undid his zip, and the road was bumpy..."  
Her fingers worked inside of me lubricated by the cum. I moaned. "God you're a whore, Cherri," she breathed in my ear. I didn't disagree. I just wanted her to keep finger fucking me.  
"Don't you know your not supposed to give it away for free? How many more men are you gonna let cum in you tonight?" she whispered. Her fingers worked harder, I bucked against them, so close to orgasm...  
The bathroom door swung open. Amber moved away from me quickly and I almost groaned aloud in frustration.  
A group of chattering women pushed past us.  
Amber washed her hands deftly and turned to me, passing me some wipes. 'Go clean yourself up,' she ordered, and then leaned in to whisper in my ear "and throw away those panties."

**To be continued....


End file.
